


above

by pallidrose



Series: chasing fire [7]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Book 6: Nightfall, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Linh is all that stand between Atlantis and destruction. And all Marella can do is watch.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Series: chasing fire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994719
Kudos: 14





	above

Marella was strained as it was. The task of telekinetically lifting Fintan out of Nightfall- albeit with Grady to help- was already proving difficult. But seeing Linh floating hundreds of feet above Atlantis, hand-in-hand with Sophie and Keefe- it was nearly more than she could handle.

She was vaguely aware of Grady freezing beside her, cursing under his breath. A heavy _thump_ told her they’d dropped Fintan. 

But he didn’t matter now.

She’d only trained with Linh a few times, but she knew how much she dreaded the power of her ability. She knew how afraid she was of Sophie’s enhancing. And _Atlantis,_ the place she’d flooded once before-

She broke for the crowd, searching desperately for a familiar face, and spotted Tam almost immediately. “What the _hell_ is happening?”

Tam’s face was grim. “Ruy broke the force field. They’re holding back the ocean.”

“Linh is _terrified_ of enhancing,” Marella snapped. “I’ve known her for, like, a month, and even _I_ know that. Why would you let her-”

“Because we were going to die,” he retorted. “And I don’t have to _let_ Linh do anything.” Obviously he wasn’t any happier about it than she was.

So, begrudgingly, she shut her mouth and stood beside him, focusing on the sphere of water plugging the hole in the forcefield- and the dark-haired girl controlling it.

As if her gaze could keep her safe.

As if so much as blinking could cost them everything.

And when finally, _finally_ they touched back on the ground, Marella caught Linh’s falling frame and lowered her gently to the ground.

As Tam assured them Atlantis was safe, as he lifted them with his mind and carried them to safety, Marella watched them go.

“Wait- Tam!” she called, and he stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

“Marella, I have to-”

“I know. Just... let me know when she wakes up, okay? Linh, I mean.”

After seeing her up there, in so much danger, pushing herself beyond her limits…

Well, Marella had decided there were a few things that needed to be said.

Before she lost her for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: fire/water


End file.
